Infected Dawn
by Tora tsume chan
Summary: "You're infected!" Ka'horrun hissed at the human. She looked over at the large Yautja and sighed with exasperation. "I just said that, didn't I?" He flared his mandibles and she bared her teeth. Both of them were tense. The predator had met his match.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tora- Hey people! Long time no see! I know this is a bit weird since I've done cartoons only, but a few months ago I went on a Sci-fi rant. I had finally watched all the Predator movies and alien movies. For those of you that have been reading my other stories (NOT THE ONLY ONE and ODD LOVE) I am sorry for not updating. Inspiration comes and goes like wind over a prairie. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: Alien Encounters

The wind was silent and unmoving. Shadows darted and shifted in the dark. Animals seemed to be restless with anticipation. They waited and watched through the denseness of the trees. They stopped breathing as bushes were quietly parted to reveal a human man. He glanced around before putting a hand in the air. The bushes moved again and again as more humans (male and female) came into view. All had guns, knives, and protective armor on. A female with black hair swept over her left eye, approached the first male human. Under her armored vest were the words 'Colonial Special Ops.'.

The man saluted her quickly before getting back to a defensive position. "Epaleve unzakarrovich, Windbreaker," she muttered to him. Windbreaker nodded and left the group. The female turned to the others, her turquoise eyes flashing in the dark of the woods. "Akarrosvena epacu sadozem'ach! Pala ximech," she ordered the rest. With her in lead they followed Windbreaker's trail. The landscape started changing around them. There were scarcer plant life and more rock. The light changed just as drastic. It was no longer dark but as bright as the fresh morning sun. They came to halt outside an entrance to a military facility cropped into a rock-cliff. Windbreaker was waiting for them outside the entrance. He motioned for his leader.

She quickly made her way over to him; silver gauntlets flashing in the sun. The others watched as they talked quietly; waiting for orders. A beefy, tall man split from the group and looked around. "It's too quiet," he muttered in a raspy, guttural voice. "It's like there ain't no one here." The only other female on the team rolled her eyes. "Why else would they send a Special Operations team; if not to investigate this base? There hasn't any sign of activity for a day or two now."

"Don't be a smartass, Karma!"

"Then don't be a dumbass, Butcher!" she retorted.

"AKA!" Both shut-up and saluted their leader. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Windbreaker. "Bala mierro?" He nodded, "Poku, Zhatarie." Zhatarie sighed before turning to her group. In English this time, she said, "Watch your backs and keep an eye out. We're dealing with S5's." A disgruntled murmur went through the group, but it was quickly silenced with a glare. Using a bunch of hand signals (AN: Because the author didn't feel like getting detailed) Zhatarie split the group into three- two in each group. One group entered through the entrance, another on right topside, and the last on left topside.

After a few minutes into investigating a buzz came through the Comm. Links. /_Nothing on the east,/ _Lunar's voice said. _/Same for the middle,/_ Karma reported. Zhatarie had taken Butcher with her on the west. Butcher went ahead further to see if there were survivors. She put a finger on her comm. link.

_/Negative in my part of the sec-/_ "GAH!" Zhatarie whipped her head toward the scream. _/Ma'am, what was that?/ _Gunfire started before she could reply. Quickly, she began sprinting in the direction Butcher had went. A large boulder separated her from the fight. Tensing her muscles she hand-sprung over it, landing lightly on the other side. Her eyes grew wide as she viewed the scene.

_/Ma'am! Where are you?/ _Windbreaker's heavily accented voice came through her link. _/There seems to be some sort-of extended area to this base. Butcher must have found it when he was checking for survivors,/ _Zhatarie looked around before speaking again, _/Be ready, there are about ten-fifteen S5's and two surprises./_

_/What are the surprises?/ _Karma asked. _/We've got a Yautja and Xenomorph./ _There was a pause, then-_/We're coming./ _Zhatarie put her hand down and scooted the area. She spotted Butcher behind the Xenomorph. He was clutching his side; as if injured. The Xenomorph was between him and some S5's. 'Is the Xenomorph _protecting _him?' she thought in surprise. She looked closer, 'It is!' The Xeno was fighting off many S5's and, though fighting well, was badly losing.

Five of the beasts were on top of it. Sliding her magnum .45 pistol out of its holder, she aligned it toward the alien. "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" Five shots fired from the gun where five bullets met their five targets. The beasts dropped like flies from the Xenomorph. It turned to Zhatarie and nodded its' long head. Before she could respond in kind something slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "Ugh!" she landed face first in the dirt.

Stunned, she didn't move for a minute. Then she heard a gurgling sound behind her and looked back to see the ugliest thing. It looked like a human half melted into some sort-of beetle. "You're one ugly mother fucker," Zhatarie told it. The bug-man hissed and gurgled with rage. It charged her with amazing speed for its deformity. She somersaulted backwards and sprang up on her feet. As it drew nearer, she dropped to the ground and leapt over it with grace.

The bug-man pummeled the ground where she had been before turning and charging again at her. A loud explosion filled the air making the beast pause in its rampage. That was all Zhatarie needed. Small tips came out of the gauntlets on her arms, and with a flick of her wrists the tips extended into huge, 3foot long, laser thin blades. Her turquoise eyes flashed more blue than turquoise, and her pupils turned into slits. A growl ripped itself from her throat, the only warning to the beast, before she expertly cut it in half.

Zhatarie stood there looking at the remains for a few minutes. Finally she turned her head away; muttering a prayer, "May God look past what you have become." With another flick the blades disappeared, and the gauntlets were normal once again.

Turning around she walked over to where she had last seen Butcher. She quickened her pace when she saw him lying in a small pool of blood. She checked his pulse and sighed with relief. Opening up the communicator link, she urgently spoke into it. _/Mayday! Mayday! Man-down, I repeat, man-down. Preacher get your flippin' ass over here!/ _

Preacher's voice answered back, _/All right, keep your blades in, I'm almost there./ _The medic came into view just a minute later with the others in tow. She stood up and checked the number of people. Preacher noticed this and gave her a comforting smile, "It is okay commander. Seems like only Butcher was hit badly."

"We would have come sooner but those damn Infected came at us fast," Lunar reported while lighting a cigarette. Karma was looking around; a confused look on her pale face. "You said there was a Yautja and a Xenomorph. Where are they?" Zhatarie cursed; she had totally forgotten about them. Lunar looked back to comment on her forgetfulness and froze. They all pivoted as one and found what was missing. Two enemy hostiles were standing side-by-side looking at them.

_Translations_

_"Epaleve unzakarrovich" Translation- "scout the area" ep-ah-leeveh oon-sa-caroll-vich_

_"Akarrosvena epacu sadozem'ach" Translation- "keep radio contact at all time" ah-caroll-siv-ena eh-pa-koo sah-doe-see-em-awch_

_"Pala ximech" Translation- "move out" pah-lah he-mek_

_"Bala mierro" Translation- "are you sure" bah-lah me-air-row_

_"Poku" Translation- "positive" poe-koo_

_"AKA" Translation- "quiet/shut-up" ah-kah_


	2. Chapter 2

**INFECTED DAWN PROFILES**

**Lunar : male**

**age: 21**

**team occupation: sniper**

**appearence: hispanic, lean, black hair, brown eyes, lithe**

**height: 5'9"**

**weight: 225**

**hobby: smoking and racing**

**Karma: female**

**age: 25**

**team occupation: intelligence officer**

**appearence: caucasian, agile, lithe, blonde hair, green eyes**

**height: 5'4"**

**weight: 115**

**hobby: pranking**

**Butcher: male**

**age: 27**

**team occupation: infiltration**

**appearance: caucasian, stocky, muscular, brown hair, hazel eyes**

**height: 6'**

**weight: 265**

**hobby: shooting range**

**Preacher: male**

**age: 27**

**team occupation: medic**

**appearance: asian(japanese), really fit and lean, red ahir, amber eyes**

**height: 5'10"**

**weight: 235**

**hobby: baseball**

**Windbreaker: male**

**age: 26**

**team occupation: second commander**

**appearance: caucasian, muscular, lithe, dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes**

**height: 6'**

**weight: 258**

**hobby: flying jets**

**Zhatarie: female**

**age: 23**

**team occupation: chief commander**

**appearance: caucasian, lean, agile, black hair, turquoise eyes**

**height: 5' 11"**

**weight: 140**

**hobby: ice skating**


End file.
